The New America
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: I didn't want to leave the world, in fact I was the first to voice an objection to Obama about it. Then again, if the blueprint Barack showed me gets out, then the world could be thrown into chaos. It's not like I want to leave my friends behind, it's that I have to. At least I'll still have contact with Canada, and my states will be here with me... Hetalia: ten years in the future
1. Prologue

_**PurpleLuna98 here, with another story idea! This is just a prologue, and I don't really know if I should continue with this story. This is really short, as it isn't an actual chapter, but I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters used.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

_April 23, 2013_

"B-but why can't we do this with the rest of the world helping us?" America asked, obviously angry with his 'boss'. He was seriously doubting the President of the United States right now.

"America, calm down. We will be fine. We won't need the rest of the world. If you'll listen, then you would see that. Congress has-"

"To hell with Congress! Do you really think I'm going to leave Japan? Or Russia? And what about Israel? I am her _only_ ally! Or think about Saudi Arabia and Kuwait! I'm their major trading partner! Without me, they'll go bankrupt!"

The president looked pained. "Yes, we are very aware of that, America. We have sent ahead checks for countries like Saudi Arabia who will feel the pain when we leave. Israel... Well, I've asked Japan if he'll look after her. He agreed, though he was confused about why I asked. There is no need to worry."

America narrowed his eyes. "Why would I leave my friends like that?"

"America... I didn't want to show you this, but... Look at what we're going to make when we leave."

The President passed America a blueprint. America looked down at it, then saw that it could make most of the world's problems disappear. "Oh my god! We need to-!"

"No, America. Think about it: yes, the richer countries would benefit from this. But what about the countries that barely have enough money to keep themselves going?"

America stared at him. "That's why..."

"That's why we have to break away. America can't keep secrets for long, so we have to keep this one for as long as we possibly can. Got it?"

America's eyes darkened. He understood, although he knew that without explaining this, which he couldn't, the rest of the world wouldn't. "I understand completely. Let's get it started."

•••

_May 13, 2013_

American troops withdrew from all corners of the world, Vietnam, the Koreas, Japan, even the Middle Eastern countries. All American citizens that still had a citizenship were given ten days to pack up and return to America, or never see the country again and have their citizenship revoked.

The world watched as flights to America were announced illegal, and that any plane other than ones carrying returning American troops and/or passengers would be shot out of the sky.

The troops that returned home were given a couple days rest, then they were assigned to protect the American borders with Canada and Mexico in Alaska, Hawaii, the Northern states, and the Southern states. Deaths increased as the borders were manned, but America didn't stop there.

The country next cut off all ties with nations, trading or otherwise. The Middle East could only watch as their best trading partner stopped buying oil, and Brazil and other South American nations could only watch as their best trading partner stopped buying fruit and timber.

Only days later, America was completely alone. A world meeting was called, and everyone was surprised to find the country that had caused so much misery had shown up. When Germany called the meeting, said nation stood up, his usual cheerful demeanor gone from all aspects of his face.

"I announce to the world that I am officially becoming isolated. I will have no outside contacts with anyone, excluding my twin, Canada. Anyone other than Canada who tries to enter my borders will be shot down without a second thought. Anyone who tries to contact my nation will be ignored. "

He took a breath. "I will pay back all of my debts. Once this is done, my country will go on complete lockdown. No one will be able to enter, again excluding Canada. I will set up a 20-mile navy perimeter around my shoreline, 32.186 kilometers for anyone who doesn't use miles, and I will have planes patrolling the airspace above my country. Of course, this includes Hawaii and Alaska. I will ask my territories if they wish to become part of the United States; if they do not wish to, I will give them independence. If they decide for independence, I will also cut off ties with them."

"That is all." The nation of America finished.

The world stared at the once-cheerful nation. His eyes were blank, void of all emotion. He sat down just as another European nation sprang up.

"Bloody hell, America! Why would you even do such a thing? You've never been able to survive without help from some other nation, so why would you try now? Why cut off _all_ ties?!"

Someone from the Middle Eastern end of the table stood. "Mr. America, you are my biggest trading partner! Without you, I will go bankrupt! So would Kuwait and many other nations! Would you really wish that fate upon us?!" Saudi Arabia demanded, her black hair falling into her blazing golden eyes.

Mexico stood. "What about all my immigrants? You've never denied them entrance as long as they had the right paperwork!"

"Da, and you wouldn't dare leave me in the dark, now would you, Comrade?" Russia said from the middle of the Asia/Europe side of the table.

Similar cries of alarm and protest were heard from all over the world. The nation these were directed at, however, had long since tuned them out. In fact, he stood up again.

The world quieted. Everyone stared at the nation who paid them no heed whatsoever.

"That is all. This is goodbye, from America."

The world watched in stunned silence as the nation stepped out, not glancing back. Nations rushed after him, such as Israel and Japan, but they came back moments later. Their faces were downcast. Israel was trying to hold back her tears.

The nation that had kept the world from falling apart had officially announced that he would not be apart of the world anymore.

And no one could think of any way to stop it from happening.

* * *

_**The first chapter will be posted shortly after this. Questions/comments/concerns can be voiced through PMs to me or a review. Either would be highly appreciated. I hope everyone liked it, although it was kind of sad...**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	2. The Change

_**Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter of the story! Everyone enjoy!**_

_**Warning: cussing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Everybody Talk by Neon Trees**_

* * *

"That was the fucking _hardest_ thing I have ever done. _Including_ when I had to bomb Japan. Why did I have to?" America asked, him head in his hands. He was, rather unheroically, crying his eyes out.

"I know, America. Trust me when I say this, though: it was for the better good. Think about it, America! If this all goes well, in ten years, we'll be the most evolved nation in history! Then, when Canada betrays our trust and tells the world about it, you'll have the chance to rejoin the world! But instead of the inevitable happening if we _didn't_ isolate, you could control it and force everyone to share money so everyone can evolve."

America sniffed. "That's the most intelligent thing you've ever said, boss."

"Why thank you- hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

America smiled and whipped away his tears. "You know I love you, boss. Let's get it started, then."

_•• Ten years later ••_

Going into isolation was rough for the first month. Then, Congress passed an act to get all scientists working on engines to join together and invent something the world had never seen before: a hydrogen powered engine.

Hydrogen was the ideal power source. Its byproduct, instead of being carbon monoxide, was water. If a car was powered by this instead of fossil fuels, than all one would have to do is empty their water tank every month.

Scientists got to work, and had the finished product in about a year. The engine design was distributed to factories across America, and a new age started. Hydrogen production became an estimated $100 billion industry that continued to grow at rapid speeds. America replaced everything having to do with fossil fuels with hydrogen-powered stuff.

America grew. It didn't need help from other countries, it grew on its own. Car plants in the Great Plains region were torn down, and replaced with fields upon fields of greenhouses that grew things from fruits to animals to alcohol plants.

All drugs were banned, and then the American population did their part to completely wipe them out. Alcohol lived on, though people didn't abuse it like they used to; only a minority did such things.

All mining stopped. After all, who wanted dusty old jewels that would get you less than ten bucks, when you could go into hydrogen production and make millions?

Cities were reconstructed in a matter of months. Highways were built in the sky, but instead of concrete, they used glass. The cars using hydrogen engines were light and durable, so why waste time building bulky roads on the ground when roads could be in the air, and you could see through them?

The population, instead of becoming more obese in this new age, went the opposite way. This surprised even the population, for that wasn't in the original plan when America had broken off from the world.

No one complained, however.

All in all, it was ten years after America had broken away. Life was on an even higher standard than the country himself had thought possible, even after he had paid all his debts. Kids were learning in schools that instead of being greedy, to give to the poor.

There was a low percentage of people under middle class living in America, nearly .45%, but it was still a lot of people considering the population's size.

The poor in America, however, were not what the rest of the world thought of as poor. The poor in America were living on middle class standards in the world's eyes, though compared to middle class in America, it sure did look poor.

The world watched in awe. They only saw glimpses, as Canada had gone back on his word to America and was secretly taking pictures of the new country and showing them at conferences.

What the world saw amazed them. They saw practically-flying cars that emitted no gas, kids that weren't obese and were giving food to people that were fine (in their opinions), and cities that shined in the sunlight.

Think of the most beautiful city in the world. Now, replace all the buildings made of concrete with glass that changed colors in the sunlight and moonlight. Think of the air, no gas or pollution whatsoever in the atmosphere. Think of the citizens, carefree and happy as could be, the only weapons being on the police force. This was what the world saw. It was a utopian society, and it had changed the world's view of America.

Countries asked Canada to request that America come to one last world meeting. They wanted to see the changed America himself.

Canada received so many requests that he eventually agreed. He was now flying over the border, and he could see the difference. His land was healthy looking and all, but America's was perfect.

The fields spread out before him were covered in glass, and Canada caught glances at enough food for millions being cultivated in each dome. The grass that wasn't under a dome glowed a prefect shade of green. The forests that had once been lost to timber industries had been replanted and were on their way to regrowing. Every time Canada visited his twin's country, it amazed him how all of this could be achieved in just ten years.

He landed in the capitol of the United States of America. He was the only passenger on his flight, so people gave him weird looks when he exited. If they knew he was from another country, they would probably be shunning him, maybe even calling the police.

His twin was waiting for him. He had changed completely in the last ten years. Instead of a military outfit, he wore jeans and a T-shirt that had an American rock group on it. (That part of America hadn't changed, the music-loving population was still thriving as if nothing had changed). He wore his old bomber jacket, and on his feet were red converse.

He looked like a lower class citizen compared to everyone else at the airport, but he obviously didn't care.

"Mattie, what's up?" He asked, his hands in his pockets. Having no contact with anyone but him, he had all but lost his eccentric attitude and was now more laid back and carefree, much like his citizens.

"Nothing much. You amaze me every time I visit you, America." Canada said, still in awe. This airport had changed since the last time he was here. The walls flashed from one ad to another, but the people barely paid attention to it; the ceiling let in bright sunlight that danced on his face. The stores were neatly lined up, attempting to attract customers before their flights around America. To sum it all up: it was beautiful and breathtaking.

He shrugged. "This isn't even a good airport. This is poor in my standards."

"That's just it, Al, _your_ standards. You have way higher standards than I could dream of. Even this amazes me!" Canada exclaimed. He shrugged again.

"Sure, I guess. Mattie, you know I'd share my secret with you, but I just know it'll leak to the rest of the world. I don't want that, because countries that have enough money will immediately pounce on the idea, while the poorer countries watch as they're left behind as the world grows around them. That's why I can't have any communication with them."

Canada had heard this many times, but every time he heard it, it made more sense. Without their trading partner (America), some countries had fallen into a depression. America wanted to help, but it just wasn't possible.

Canada nodded. "I... Have something to ask, though..." Heheld up a paper, and America stared at it. He took out his scanner pad thingie (America had long ago rid his country of paper) and scanned it. He then looked down at it and started to read.

He looked at Canada over his pad. "Don't tell me this is about what I think it's about."

"All 194 countries of the world, including the micronations that technically don't count into the 194, voted that I request you come to the next world meeting, in Moskow, in two days."

America's eyes never left his twin's, and their expression eventually became bored. "All 194? What about you?"

Canada nodded. "Including me, which makes 195."

He clicked off his pad and looked at him. He shrugged. "Sure, I wouldn't care. Won't do much harm to go to a meeting."

Canada's face brightened. "Then-"

America cut him off with a wave of his hand. "If my boss approves, of course."

He took out an earpiece and placed it in his ear. "Yo, bossman, what's up? Yup, he's right here. Uh huh, he looks totally normal, too." Should he take that as an insult?

"Well, I called cuz I gotta request. Uh huh, world meeting. Two days. Moskow. Seriously? Sweet, thanks bro. Jeez, okay!" He ended the call with a click.

"We're good." He said casually, as if that was completely normal. Canada tried not to stare.

"T-thanks America." He managed to say.

"Well, wanna come see my capitol? You haven't been here in a year, and you didn't get to see it upgraded. It's sweet, lemme tell ya."

He took the foreigner's arm and dragged him out into his beautiful city. One thing he didn't lose over the last ten years was his strength. He looked around and showed Canada everything I could get my eyes on.

_•• Two days later ••_

Canada woke up to a ding. His memories rushed back of the previous two days in America's lands. He smiled, wanting to look at even more. If only he knew his secret...

"Yo, Mattie, you might want to get up." His brother's bored expression over his head pulled him out of his fantasies. Canada nodded and stood.

In minutes, he was ready for the meeting, thanks to America's hi-tech gadgets.

He beckoned for Canada to follow him once he was done. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and led his twin back into the city.

Citizens were staring at America, and he took no heed. Canada walked quicker than he had been and quietly asked America why they were staring. He smirked. "First trip out of the country, other than your's, for ten years. Wouldn't that be a spectical, Mattie?"

Canada's violet eyes widened. So he _had_ kept to his promise. He thought he had broken it and went to Israel's place or something.

They reached the airport and America walked right through the staring crowds, not even flinching as one person said something that should not be repeated as he passed. Instead, he motioned for a guard to give him something. From what Canada saw, it was a pad with a photograph of both America and him with writing scribbled on the side.

The man's eyes widened and stared into Canada's. He blushed as the man bowed his head. The rest of the crowd bowed their heads, too. He hurried after America.

In the plane, Canada asked him why the people had bowed back at the airport. He shrugged, his expression hadn't changed from its usual boredom all morning.

"I had to tell my people about me when we transitioned. They took it well, considering, and now, since we don't do punishments here, I just show them my photo and they start worshiping me." He said, picking his nails. Canada stared at him; how could he be so nonchalant about this?

The only flight attendant came up and did a quick bow of her head. America grunted and mumbled something about how he told her not to do that anymore.

The flight attendant bowed again, with a quick apology, and America rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Canada looked up at the flight attendant. "When will we be arriving?"

"In about eleven hours, sir." She answered politely. He smiled up at her in thanks. She walked away.

Canada looked around at America's private jet. It was much like his plane, as America felt he didn't need to improve on airplanes except for his 'secret'. So, Canada was quite comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that he fell asleep in the soft cushions on his seat.

* * *

**____****Okay guys, some bad news: I'm putting this story, as well as The Hitwoman, on a short hiatus. I'm going off to a two-week summer camp (though it's really only eleven days) tomorrow and I'll be out of internet access. I'll probably write some, so expect chapters on the Fourth of July or the day after. Sorry guys! **

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	3. Moscow Meeting Madness

_**I'm back from camp, everyone! Happy 237th Birthday, America! I hope everyone had a happy Fourth of July, with lots of fireworks and hot dogs. I won't get to light any, because it's raining where I live. :( I just watched the Macy's fireworks in New York, and they were as good as ever. Although, their song choices were not very good.**_

_**Well, I didn't work on the story as much as I had hoped, but I got enough done for a chapter and a half. So, here you go, guys.**_

_**Warnings: suggestions of violence, violence**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything whatsoever.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: The Star Spangled Banner**_

* * *

"Yo, Mattie, we're here. You can get up anytime." I heard America's bored voice say. I yawned and opened my eyes.

We were indeed in the Russian capital city. It seemed like a step down compared to what I had just left, and America was looking at it in slight disgust. "Oil." He muttered.

I ignored him and started to gather my stuff, to find it had already been gathered. "Did you collect my stuff for me, Alfred?" I asked, tossing my bag over my shoulder. He shrugged. Getting no answer from him, I sighed.

"Whatever. We need to go before the countries find out this is your plane." I said, figuring America didn't want to be attacked with questions went he exited his own plane.

My twin smiled. "Already got it covered, Mattie."

•••

We arrived at the meeting hall in a car America had grudgingly got into, muttering about how 'oil is the most disgusting thing in the world'. It was dark outside, but the meeting had been called late because of the longevity of America's flight. Yes, that is how badly the world wanted to meet America.

He exited the car, me right after him. We were greeted with gasps and yells of delight. I looked around to see a crowd of people surrounding us, all of them countries. Most of them I didn't recognize, though.

I looked up to see America lazily letting them all look at him. He seemed bored.

"Is that really America?"

"He looks so mature!"

"Why isn't he spouting nonsense about heros?"

I sighed. This would be a long meeting.

Russia approached us. He looked at America, before he turned to me. "Thank you for bringing him here. He might help the world improve now, da?"

I blushed. America looked at me. "What does the vodka addict mean by that, Mattie?" He asked, his tone taking on a hint of warning. I flinched.

Russia looked up at the insult aimed at him. America didn't flinch when an aura started emitting from the tall man, or when he started muttering 'kolkolkol'.

My brother continued to stare at me. I gulped, then put my hand on my neck. "Oh... Nothing much... Hehheh..." I nervously started to laugh. Russia stopped emitting his aura and looked at me like I was crazy.

"But you have been giving us pictures of America's utopia for ten years, now. That is much more than 'nothing much'."

I facepalmed as America turned to the Russian. "What?" He asked. He turned back to me, his eyes full of anger

I flinched. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to break our promise, but they wouldn't let me into the meetings! I had to show them!"

The anger in his eyes receded. His eyes took on a look of knowing, as if he had expected this to happen. He placed a hand on my head, and ruffled my hair like I was a little kid. He took my hand and pushed through the crowd. The countries stared after us as he entered the building, not taking a second look back.

The world was staring at the guest seat. My brother was sitting there, talking softly on his earpiece and madly tapping on his pad; I couldn't blame the world, they knew nothing of America's technology.

Mexico poked me. "Where'd he get _those_?" He asked, ignoring the obvious fact.

I looked at the world, which had now turned to me. "He made them..." I said sheepishly.

He hung up and put his earpiece away. He stood, and looked at the world, then sat back down. "Yo, Russia, gonna start the meeting soon or what?" He asked, leaning back in the chair.

Russia glared at him, but stood up. "I call this meeting to a start. Who would like to speak first?"

England stood. "I would."

Russia nodded and sat back down. England turned and seemed to stare at America. I noticed that he was video-chatting with one of his states - New York - and no one had noticed but England because the sound was going into his earpiece.

"Excuse me, but could our guest put away his toys and pay attention to our meeting?" England asked.

America glanced up and shrugged. "Yo, New York, gotta go man. Yup. I will. Watch your language, he's staring at me right now! Ok. I promise. Jeez, ok! Ok. Ok. Fine, goodbye." He hung up.

The world turned to England again. He started to talk about how America should rejoin the world. After a while, America raised his hand. England looked at him and raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Do you have something to input, America?"

He shrugged. "Just saying, I can't. Rejoin the world, I mean. My people are happier without the world's problems. Besides, there are certain reasons I don't want to rejoin." I swore he looked directly at me.

England grunted. "And what would those be?"

"If I rejoined, the world would erupt into chaos." He said nonchalantly.

England looked surprised by his answer. I think I was the only one in the world that wasn't. France noticed this. "Canada... Is that true?"

America turned to me. His eyes told me one thing and one thing alone: don't you _dare_ say anything. I looked back to the world. I had to tell them.

"Well... America-"

He stood up behind me. His chair violently crashed to the ground, but he took no notice. The laid-back, care-free America was gone.

"Mattie, don't you _dare_ defy me. My boss is just itching to go on complete lockdown, and I would be so very happy to oblige." He said, his voice lowering to its serious tone.

I gulped, but France came to my rescue. "Mais monsieur Amérique! Pourquoi est-ce si important de garder un secret?"

America glared at him. "Parce que ce secret pourrait détruire le monde, trou du cul."

The Frenchman wouldn't stop there, however. "Why could it destroy the world?"

America looked from me to France. He was losing trust in me, I could tell. I stood up. "No, really, it's okay France. You don't have to inquire further!" I said nervously.

The Frenchman looked at me like I was crazy. Then, someone else stepped up. It was Japan.

"America-san, you don't have to keep secrets from us anymore. If you give us the secret you think can tear apart the world, then we'll make sure it doesn't."

The countries on the Asian side of the table murmured in agreement. But America wouldn't back down that easily.

"Sorry, old friend... I can't tell anyone. I've kept the secret from everyone, including Mattie, and I intend to keep it that way."

Japan wasn't deterred. "Then why did you come to this meeting? Surely you knew that something like this was going to happen!"

America's face softened and he looked over at me. He smiled. "I came because Mattie asked me to."

My jaw dropped open. The world stared at me as they were probably thinking what I did to make him agree to come.

"Ah, no! I-it wasn't just me that asked you to come, America!" I said hastily.

He shrugged. "True. My states said that if you asked me to come and I didn't come than they'd kill me. Literally."

I stared at him. He had never told me that. America turned back to France.

"You asked why it could destroy the world? Because countries that can afford it will immediately start production on it, only caring about finished their products first and rebuilding their country to look similar to mine before anyone else. Poor countries, such as Saudi Arabia or Haiti, will be left in the dust, only able to watch as countries such as you or Russia grow and prosper such as I have."

The world settled into a dead silence. Saudi Arabia stood up. "But... I'm only poor because you stopped trading with me!" She looked close to tears.

America look over at her sympathetically. "I am aware. But if I had come to your aid, then I would, in turn, have to come to everyone else's aid. Am I correct?"

Her eyes flared in anger. "What's the problem with _that_?"

His eyes softened more than they had before. "I also could have asked Mattie to help you out, but then Mattie would be targeted by your enemies. I was not willing to put him in such a position. So I decided."

Her looked turned from one of anger to one of interest. "On what?"

He turned to the world. "Who are the current G8? Stand up."

I stood up. As did Britain, France, Russia, Japan, Italy, and Germany. China stood up last, as he was our newest member.

"If I decide to make this world a better place and release the information to the world, you eight countries will have to promise me one thing and one thing alone."

"Which is, aru?" China asked, speaking for the first time.

"You will help me help the poor countries grow and prosper." America stated. I smiled, expecting the answer.

"What happens if we don't agree, or if we do, but then we go back on our promise, da?" Russia asked, violet eyes taking in every detail.

"I will attack all eight of you. At once. I have had ten years to build up my army with high-tech equipment that no one but I knows about. I am more of a force to be reckoned with than I was ten years ago." America stated. The G8, besides me, stared at him. They obviously weren't expecting such a blunt answer.

"Hai. I agree to be apart of this. I shall assist wherever is necessary." Japan said, breaking the silence.

"Me too, aru."

"Ja, I vill agree vith dose terms." Germany said.

"Ve~ America is scary, but I agree, too!"

"Da, I guess that is a good prospect."

"Oui, I guess I must agree for the sake of the world! But Angleterre will surely not agree!"

"Shut up, frog! I agree, also."

I smiled, seeing everyone agree on one thing was making this meeting enjoyable for once. "I agree, too, America."

He sighed, as if he was being forced to do this. He lifted his earpiece to his ear, but Russia stopped him.

"Comrade, is there a way that we can hear the other end of the conversation?" He asked as politely as he could.

America shrugged and pushed a button. He then called his boss. I chewed my lip. Even I had never met America's new boss.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. The room quieted, as if they hadn't expected America to actually listen to Russia.

America ignored the room. He was now staring out of the window. "Ick. Oh, Terrance, connect me to Fleching, would you?"

"Yes sir." The gruff voice answered. There was a couple clicks, then another voice came over the earpiece.

"Alfred, is that you? How did the meeting go?" A young, female voice asked. I suspected her to be about 35, as that was the youngest age a president could be in America.

"Yo boss. It went well, everyone was surprised that I actually came. The smog here in Russia is simply horrid, thick as night. Although I've heard that it's worse in England and China."

The three countries mentioned held themselves back from pummeling America, as he had turned and raised an eyebrow in defiance, as if to say 'yeah, I said it. You gonna pick a fight with _me_?'.

The president laughed. "Yeah, I've heard that, also. Don't worry, tomorrow you'll be on a flight back home and away from those countries."

"Ah... About that... I'm bringing the current Great Eight with me."

The other end was silent. Eventually, a reply came. "What?" Her youthful voice had turned from one of joy and lighthearted to one of disbelief, and maybe even betrayal.

Alfred sighed as if he might have been expecting this. "Did you predecessor tell you about code 4832196?" There was no reply. "Open it. The pass code is theheroreturns."

Alfred hung up. He sighed irritably as he put away the earpiece. "Russia, your city's air is simply horrid. When I tell you my secret, I'm coming to each one of your capitols and personally seeing the changes. Uck."

Alfred turned to face the chest of an angry Russian. He had his pipe around Alfred's neck, poised so that in one movement the country in front of him would be headless.

Every country jumped up to help, but I was the only one that actually decided to race to the duo. By the time I got there, however, America had turned to face me with his normal bored expression.

"Matthew Williams. Arthur Kirkland. Francis Bonnefoy. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Feliciano Vargas. Ivan Braginsky. Yao Wang. Kiku Honda. Do you or don't you want my assistance?"

"Take back what you said, da?" Ivan said with a blank expression. Alfred was the only one not to flinch.

Alfred sighed. "What is there to take back? What I said was true: your city's air is filthy. That can change, though."

"Take it back before your head disconnects from your body, da?"

"How about a proposition, then?"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. "Of what kind? On what terms?"

"A wager between me and Russia-"

"Russia and I." Arthur corrected.

"-that might make both parties happy. The terms would be this: Russia lets me go. I take you _all_ to the most polluted city in my lands that you all can think of. Everyone but Russia and I can vote on which city's air conditions they like the best. Deal?"

There was a long, tense silence. Countries all over the world looked from one of their allies to another. No one could find a loophole in the deal, other than...

"What about if you lose your bet, monsieur?" Francis asked, his hand tracing his bearded chin.

America tilted his head. He was quiet for a while. The whole tome he didn't look away from me. Suddenly, his eyes started to twinkle, and I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"If I lose the wager, than Russia can kill me on the spot. Deal?"

"Deal." Russia said, releasing America. All eight of us eventually agreed, and the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

_**How'd everyone like it? Starting mid-July (so in about two weeks), I have marching band for the entire day pretty much the rest of the summer, so my progress on writing things will slow down a little. I will still be working on my various stories at night when I get home, but I can't guarantee how much I'll get done. So sorry about that.**_

_**I should be posting on my other stories sometime today or tomorrow, so if you want to read them, you can. That's all from me!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	4. America Returns

_**We're back with another chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: None, except for an angry Russian. Twice!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Starbucks, Disneyland, or the Apple Corporation!**_

_**Song of the Chapter: America by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

America Returns

* * *

_Canada's Point of View_

* * *

America led the way to the plane. I was next, walking next to Japan. Germany and Italy were next, Italy complaining about the walk and Germany telling him to deal with it. Russia was after them, and then France, England and China brought up the rear. They were all arguing about the Opium Wars.

We reached the plane in less than an hour, and we all boarded onto America's plane. There were ten seats, the one that wasn't occupied by one of us was up in the front next to the emergency switch. No one wanted that seat.

America sat next to me, in the aisle. England and Japan sat opposite us. Across the aisle, on our side of the seats, China and Russia sat together, talking about something. China was in the aisle seat. A sleeping France sat across from them, sprawled across both seats. On our side, though behind us and facing the opposite direction as we were, was were Germany and Italy sat. Italy was looking excitedly out the window, as if he'd never been in a plane before. Germany was reading a book.

America sighed. He leaned closer to me. "Mind if I call Maine? He'll be waiting for a call by now."

I shrugged. "Just keep it quiet." I had noticed that most of the other countries were attempting to sleep off the long ride in the plane.

He nodded and took out his tablet and earpiece. He typed in Maine's name, and his expectant face immediately came over the screen.

The northern state had not changed much since I had last seen him. He wore a tan pinstripe suit with a red tie and his hair was a dark brown mess around his cerulean blue eyes that were shades darker than America's.

His lips moved, and I suspected he made a curt greeting.

America's tone of voice stayed quiet, as to not wake everyone around us, but he answered something Maine had asked. "Yeah. Canada's here too, as well as everyone else. How did Kansas know?"

Maine said something.

America cracked a grin. "Really? In a dream? Well, that does sound like her. Hey, I just called to check up on you guys. Everyone okay?"

Maine rolled his eyes and turned away. I assumed he was talking by the way America's face changed from a grin to a smirk.

"Yeah, okay. Tell her that if she does, I'll take all of them and domesticate them. I got to go - yeah. Exactly. Mm-hm. If you would help and explain everything to Fleching, that'd be great. Uh-huh. 'Kay, bye." He hung up.

America then promptly rolled over and fell asleep. I sighed, knowing that sleep would be much harder for me, as I had napped on the ride over here.

However, in less than an hour, my eyes were slipping closed and sleep engulfed my consciousness.

* * *

_America's Point of View_

* * *

I heard shuffling around me. The intercom came on and announced that we had landed. I resisted the urge to groan and attempted to fall back asleep. They had waited ten years, they could wait another ten minutes.

My attempt failed, however, when Matthew started to shake my shoulder. I groaned, and curled more into my seat. I had not gotten much sleep recently, and it was starting to show.

Matthew continued to shake my shoulder, muttering about how much work I took. Finally, I gave up on sleep and stretched my arms above my head. I yawned, then looked over at Matthew.

"Whatdoyawant?" I asked in an almost incoherent drawl. Mattie, however, was used to this.

"We're here. Although if you want to sleep, I could take everyone to the hotel we're staying at." He offered, apparently seeing the bags under my eyes for the first time.

I shook my head and stretched my arms above my head. I noticed Mattie and I were the only people on the plane. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, then stooped to pick up my jacket, which had fallen onto the ground.

"Let's go, Mattie." I said, leading the way out the door. I walked down the terminal and into the airport, not bothering to look back and see if Mattie was following me.

The group of seven that had left the plane before us had stopped right at the end of the terminal. All seven were staring around the airport in awe, and the rest of the airport was staring at _them_ in awe. I attempted to hide behind them, but someone saw me. Now, everyone at the airport was staring at me.

I shook Ludwig's shoulder. "Hey, I need some coffee. Don't leave the airport, got it?"

He looked over at me, a glazed expression of wonder in his eyes. "_Ja_, sure, we won't leave."

I walked to the nearest Starbucks. I ordered five expressos and gave her my card. Her eyes widened, but she attempted to hide it as she slashed it through the computer. There was a ding, and she handed me my drinks.

I looked at her for the first time. She had black, curly hair that was way too curly to be natural. She wore the standard Starbucks uniform, and her eyes shined a bright green that reminded me of Arthur's. She smiled at me, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"There you are, Mr. America. Will there be anything else you might want for the road?" She knew me too well. It was sad; I didn't even know her name, yet I always came to this Starbucks and ordered coffee. Yes, she wasn't usually on duty, but still.

I shook my head. "Not today. Tell your boss I said 's'up?'." I grabbed my drinks and immediately started drinking one. I needed energy for today, and my body sure wasn't offering very much. I walked over to the group, and Mattie started talking to me.

Then I spotted him. I cursed, and shoved my drinks, minus one, into Matthew's hands. I rushed away from him, then stopped once the crowds swallowed me. I took a deep breath, then casually walked over to where I had seen him.

Sure enough, he was there. He wore a faded ACDC shirt (even after ten years he hasn't gotten over their music), black skinny jeans, black shoes and his black hair was a mess, as it usually was. His green eyes found me, and he gave me a wary smile.

"'S'up, Dad? Did you bring them?"

"As much as I didn't want to. Just Mattie would have been fine."

"America!" Germany bellowed from behind me. Delaware's eyes glittered with familiarity as the countries ran up behind us.

I looked back at the panting nations. They were all staring at Delaware as if they knew him but couldn't place him.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while. How's your economy been holding up, France?"

"_Mal, très mauvais_." France confirmed, still panting and still trying to place the man in front of him.

"Don't recognize me?" He asked, obviously a little hurt. I rolled my eyes and took a long sip of my coffee.

"New York?" England tried. Delaware sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Delaware. You were closer than Mattie was, though."

He shrugged sheepishly. "You looked a lot like Maine."

"My eyes were ocean blue? My hair is brown?"

"Well... The sun was in my eyes..."

I took another sip. This was interesting. England turned to me. "So we talked about it while you went and got coffee, and we decided either Pittsburg or Los Angeles."

I smiled. "Only one, my friends, only one."

England turned to the group, and Russia smiled. "Pittsburg has horrible pollution, _da?_ It has had oil companies since the Industrial Revolution."

I smirked to myself. I took another sip, then hand Delaware an empty cup (he was next to a trash can), and he threw it away. I took another one from Mattie.

England turned back to me. "We've settled on Los Angeles."

I turned to Delaware, who whipped out his pad and texted Cali. I turned back to the group. "We'll be taking the transit there, since I am _done_ with airplanes for a while. It won't take that long for Cali to arrive, not nearly as long as is needed for us to see Delaware's sights. So, I'll buy each of you tablets and-"

My tablet buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up. It was Cali. I turned on the volume, and accepted the video chat.

"Daaaaaad~! Did they really pick _me_ as their forst stop?!" I nodded, and the countries crowded around my screen. "Oooooh, I'm so excited for them to see my sights~! I mean, we could go to the mall, to the new Hollywood, even to the new Apple!"

I smirked. "I need you to come on the transit, okay? Tran-zit. No airplanes."

"Awwwww, come on, Dad! Your jet lag sucks!"

"And your's is just as bad." Delaware called from behind the mass of countries.

Cali pouted, her beautiful features staying beautiful. "Shut up, Deli. Anyway, I'll be there within the hour. Don't move~!" And with that, she ended the call.

I put away my tablet. "As I was saying, I'll buy each of you tablets and then-" my earpiece buzzed. I ignored it. "-I will show you how to make an American ID."

"Why do we need an American ID-aru?" China asked, crossing his usually-long sleeves. Is it weird that I don't remember if he has hands or not?

"You can't get anywhere in my place if you don't have an ID... or, you guys can to Mattie's route."

England glanced at Matthew, who was whispering things to Delaware. He looked back to me. "What would that be?"

"Anyone we come across that insults you or asks for your ID, I give them mine. My people know to let me in anywhere."

He nodded as if this was perfectly normal. He probably thought I was thought as a government official. Pfft. He'd be one surprised Brit. "I see. Well, I would rather go that route."

"_Moi aussi_, though I still want a fancy tablet~" France said.

* * *

My smile appeared on my face before I could block it. I had missed each and every one of these countries, and it had taken all of my willpower to hide my personality up until now.

America's smile grew wider, until, before we knew it, it was the Hollywood smile we had all come to know and love. I smiled and took out my tablet.

Suddenly, he enveloped the other countries in one of his famous bear hugs. "Guys! I've missed you all sooo much!"

"Gah! America, get the bloody hell off of us!" England yelled from somewhere between America and Japan.

Russia smiled. "America, you are back, _da?_"

"Да_, и это хорошо, что вернулся, старый друг!_" America exclaimed, releasing Japan and England and rushing over to the bigger nation. He hugged him without a second thought.

The tall Russian, although slightly startled, smiled a genuine happy smile. "т_еперь вы станете одним Россию матушку, да?_" He asked.

"Haha, good try, Russia!" He said, pulling away from the tall man. "No matter how happy I am, I'll never fall for that!" I looked around. Based on what I saw, only Russia, Delaware and I were witness to our short conversation.

"Kolkolkolkol..." He muttered, slipping a hand into his coat. America wrapped an arm around China, ignoring the threatening aura coming from Russia.

"So China, what have you been doing these past few years?"

"It was a lot more than few-aru!"

"Haha, so true!"

"America, vhat happuned? Just a secund ago you vere stoic, und now you are zhe same as if you had nevur left." Germany asked, Italy 've~'ing next to him and talking to Japan ecstatically.

"Ah, well, it's kind of complicated..." His eyes glanced over at me, and I raised an eyebrow. He made a signal behind China's back: help me.

I scanned the airport, then found her. On time, as usual. "There she is! Dad, Cali is here!"

* * *

_Japan's Point of View_

* * *

America-san's airport amazed me. He brushed it off like it was nothing, but it was like one of my si-fi animes in real life. Not much has changed in America, though. I saw it when he walked into the meeting room: his fake personality. I could see it in his eyes, that he changed his personality because he had to be responsible for once. I found it quite surprising, as I wouldn't expect him to do that.

But now, seeing his true personality coming out again, I didn't even mind being squished against England-san in a hug. After I was released, Italy-kun started talking about how he wanted to see Disney Land really badly, and then Germany-kun asked America-kun how his personality had changed so quickly. Instead of spouting something like I had figured out, he made a signal to Delaware and Delaware yelled that he had seen someone named Cali.

A girl that looked like a Spanish model bounced out of the crowds, spotting us. She ran over to our group, and her perfect black curls bounced around as she hugged America-kun.

"DAD~! I haven't seen you in a full week! Do you know how worried I was when you called?! I thought you had taken away taxes again! How else am I supposed to make my money?" She asked, pouting. Her pouting-face was just as perfect as her other faces.

America-kun ruffled her hair. "Ah, sweetie! Good to see ya, too! Don't worry, the last time I did that we almost lost a couple trillion dollars, so I won't do _that_ again! Hahahaha!" He laughed a hearty laugh.

California-san squealed. "Dad, you're back~! That stuffy other America was so booooooring! Can we go clubbing with Nevada tonight? Please~?" She begged, looking up at her father with her too-perfect navy blue eyes.

America-kun caved, smiling. "Fine, fine. After we travel to LA and show these guys around, we can go clubbing." He turned to us. "Y'all okay with that?"

"No, you bloo-" Russia-san cut off England-san with a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let Alaska become one with Mother Russia, _da?_"

"..." He turned to California-san. "I'm sorry Cali, but Alaska will kill me if I let her anywhere _near_ Russia again."

"Kolkolkolkol..." Russia-san muttered again. I subtly stepped away from him.

"Awwww, Dad just bring them with us! You already agreed with it!"

"_Qoui? Angleterre_, clubbing?! Ohonhonhon, _trés mal idée!_"

"Haha, _France, tu es tellement dire à l'Angleterre! Il peut être moins étouffante quand il est ivre, quand même!_"

"_Bon point, l'Amérique! J'accepte ces termes_, Ohonhonhon!" France-san replied, suddenly excited for some reason. I wonder what they said.

As I knew that America-kun spoke my language fluetly, I decided to ask him some questions of my own. "アメリカさん、何を我々はクラブに行くのでしょうか?"

He looked over to me, "知りません。カリフォルニア州?"

She smiled. "それは驚きだ！しかし、私は彼らがネバダで手摘みされたことを伝えることができます。"

America-kun sighed. "今、私は怖い."

"私はアメリカさん、おびえさせているべきか?" I asked, confused.

He grimly nodded, and California-san smiled.

Italy-kun raised his hand. "Ve~ _America, la bella signora può parlare italiano? Vorrei chiederle per un drink!_"

California-san smiled. "_Sì, che posso. E se mi chiedi direttamente, allora avrei accettato_."

"Yaaaay!" Italy-kun cried, hugging the personification happily.

"Cali, we gotta go buy tablets for these guys. Any suggestions?"

"Oh! I've got this _really_ good store back at my place-"

"Is it the actual Apple company, young lady?" America-kun asked, crossing his arms.

She smiled, her perfectly white teeth gleaming. "Maybe! Come on! You too, Deli!"

"Don't call me that." Delaware-san stated.

"Whatever, you're too stuffy! Hey, it's China!" She said suddenly, running over to the Asian nation.

"Hey, did you know that most of the money Dad gave you came from me? I'm one of the richest states, you know! Oooh, Texas really hated you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What-aru?"

America-kun jumped into the conversation. "Haha, well let's get to the transit then, shall we?"

China-san grumbled about Texas-san hating him, and everyone collected their things. We followed an ecstatic California-san, a stoic Delware-san, and a laughing America-kun to the transit station.

Canada-san caught up with me. "You liking it so far, Japan?"

"Hai. America-kun's place has definitely changed."

Canada-san smiled. "Wait until you see LA."

* * *

**_German:_**

_Ja: yes_

**_Russian:_**

_Da (Да):_ yes

_Да, и это хорошо, что вернулся, старый друг!_: Yes, and it's good to be back, old friend!

_теперь вы станете одним Россию матушку, да?:_ Now you become one with Mother Russia, yes?

**_French:_**

_Mal, très mauvais_: Bad, very bad

_Moi aussi_: me too

_Qoui? Angleterre: _What? England

_trés mal idée!: _very bad idea

___France, tu es tellement dire à l'Angleterre! Il peut être moins étouffante quand il est ivre, quand même!_: France, you're so mean to England! He may be less stuffy when he is drunk, though!

_Bon point, l'Amérique! J'accepte ces termes_: Good point, America! I accept these terms

**_Japanese:_**

アメリカさん、何を我々はクラブに行くのでしょうか?: America-san, what clubs will we be going to?

知りません。カリフォルニア州?: I don't know. California?

それは驚きだ！しかし、私は彼らがネバダで手摘みされたことを伝えることができます.: It's a surprise! However, I can tell you that they were hand-picked by Nevada!

今、私は怖い.: Now, I'm scared.

私はアメリカさん、おびえさせているべきか?: Should I be scared, America-san?

* * *

**_S_****_o translations arefirst this chapter, because it took me forever to get the best possible translations (see: I don't speak any of these languages but some French). It took me forever on this chapter, though I don't really know why._**

**_I've been flooded with writer's inspiration lately, so maybe that's the reason. Problem is, though, that whenever i start to write, I write down a couple things, and then my mind draws a blank on what I had been wanting to write only moments before. It annoys the heck out of me, but I get around it somehow._**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm probably going to stop this one for a while (unless the magical plot bunny decides to show its face again) and work on KQ&C (Kings, Queens and Conspiracies). I don't know, I just think that once the story gets going, I'll be able to focus on the other stories. I really like how the plot for that story goes, and I really want to write the story exactly how it is in my head. It'd be awesome if you guys would leave a review or two the next time I post, it'd make me super happy! :D_**

**_That's all from me and my shame-less self-advertising. PMs and/or reviews are welcomed!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	5. Riding to Los Angeles on a Bullet Train

_**S'up guys! I'm back with a seriously short filler chapter! Hurray! Enjoy as much as you can! *sheilds body***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot in this chapter, actually: Hetalia, Disney, Disney's monorail system, Foreigner, Journey, One Direction, Justin Beiber, Adele, any of their songs (*coughcoughtheonesinthischaptercoughcough*), or the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron! (f*ck the ratings! Best movie eveeeeeerr! Just look at the epic songs in it! [totally not why I'm going to make a karoke contest between the better-singing states for the soundtrack of this movie. Nope!])**_

_**Warnings: singing and suggestion of singing! YES!**_

_**Song of Chapter: N/A, I suggest looking up the songs at the bottom if you don't recognize the lyrics in this story. (I like all three songs fully!)**_

* * *

We had all filed into the transit. It was a lot like a monorail from Disney World ten years ago, and it went 500 miles per hour. It would take us four hours to get there.

Three of those hours had already passed. We were going pretty fast, so the countries gave up a while ago on looking out the windows (minus Italy), and were now trying to get me to agree to a road trip.

I held up my hands. "Sorry guys, no can-do. I promised a ride to L.A., the to Vegas, then we're going to y'all's capitals and getting this project started."

"Oh come on, we're here, at your place, after ten bloody years, and we can't even have a look around?!" England said, looking downright annoyed.

I shrugged. "Sorry guys."

"Come on, Dad! It sounds like fun!" Cali said from beside me, momentarily looking up from her tablet. I saw she was talking to Oregon on it. "Oregon says she'd love to come, too!"

I made an 'X' signal with my arms. "Nope."

Delaware nudged me. "Why not, Dad? I thought you'd be excited to show the countries around a bit."

"I am. To L.A. and Vegas." I said, putting my arms back onto the backs of the seats to my right and left.

Russia smiled. "Da, I want to see Alaska again. Even if it isn't now, I'll eventually make her one with Mother Russia."

I rolled my eyes. "Definite no."

"Ohonhon~ Can I at least see my dear Louisiana and Arkansas again?"

"No."

"So you don't want to show them around Dad?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"But your sights are far more than they've ever imagined! They'll be awed, and probably call you the hero."

I laughed. I scruffled Delaware's already-unruly hair. "Good try, Deli! That hero stuff is far behind me, now."

"But you don't want to rub it in their faces? Even a little?"

I hesitated. Of course I did, but... I seriously didn't want these countries trying to duplicate me in any way.

"Please America? They've only ever seen your cities in pictures." Canada said from besides Delaware.

I hesitated again. I could practically _feel_ my walls crumbling.

Delaware went in for the kill. "I bet if you went to every single state and talked to them, you could get everyone back together for a meeting. After all, you are your old self again, the America they love."

I smiled. "Okay, okay. Fine, we'll go sightsee-ing." The transit car was filled with the delighted cheers of the nations, minus Russia and Germany, who just smiled, and Japan and China, who just sat there.

"After I beat Russia's ass in this bet, though! Dude, you guys should _never_ have picked Los Angeles for the city! Hahahaha!"

"What're the stakes, Dad?" Cali asked.

"Whether Moscow or a city of their choosing was cleaner. If I lose, Russia gets to kill me."

California broke out into laughter. "S-so they picked _Los Angeles_?! Haha, they should've picked Seattle if they wanted polluted!"

"Hey, Washington said not to insult her anymore about that! So what if it's the last city we gotta clean up the air for?" I said, defending the state that hated my guts. Or, should I say, my fake self's guts.

"Can we change cities?" Japan asked.

"Nope!"

A collective groan was heard from around the room. Russia still smiled, though. "I doubt that Los Angeles was cleaned up in just ten years, da? We shall wait and see this city of yours."

I smiled. "Right."

California resisted the urge to laugh again. "Y-yeah, totally!" She said, turning into my shoulder to hide her failed attempt at holding back laughter.

Delaware rolled his eyes. "The two of you are too much to handle, sometimes, especially now that you're back, Dad."

"You could've helped 'em, ya know, Delaware."

"I wasn't interested."

I hummed the start of a Foreigner tune from long ago. "You're as cold as ice~!"

I laughed as Delaware punched my shoulder. "Shut it, America. We do not need to bring up Foreigner songs again."

"It fee-uls like the fiii-urst time! It feeuls like the very fiiiirst time!" California broke into a perfect imitation of Lou Gramm.

"Callie Annabella Jones!" I screamed, covering my ears in the process.

"We can always sing Journey if you want~!" Cali suggested, looking around the room to see faces that didn't know what she was talking about, minus England, Delaware, and a very pissed me.

"Ok, ok... Jeez... I guess I can't stop believin' someone will get over his fear." She said, waving at me as I glared at her.

"Yeah, I guess the streetlights and the people don't really cheer him up, does it?" Delaware said, crossing his arms.

"I guess we can't go back to those times when I saw 'em in a smokey room." Cali said wistfully.

England smirked, finally seeming to catch on. I begged with my eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. "Heaven must have found it most unpleasant when he visits."

I groaned. Cali laughed, and England chuckled. Cali smirked. "Hey, at least we didn't start singing One Direction or Justin Beiber."

I groaned again. "Please, anything but that."

"Someone like yoooooo-ooooou. I wish nothing but the beest, for yooooooou tooooooo! Don't forget me, I say. I remember, you saaa-aaa-aaid. Sometimes it lasts, in love. But sometimes, it huuuuu-uuurts instead." Cali sang beautifully. I smiled, because I didn't mind that song. The two other songs, I loved them, but it was a painful reminder that neither bands would be making any songs anytime soon.

"Okay, okay, karoke time over, California. We can do it more on the train over to Vegas." The car groaned. I raised my eyebrows. "Do you not like my daughter's singing?"

"Ve~ It's really pretty and all, but some of the songs she sings are annoying." Italy stated plainly with a smile.

Cali and I looked at each other. Then, we promptly burst out laughing, Delaware face-palming next to me.

"Spirit?" I said, finally recovering.

"Which kind?"

"Both, of course. You know she has a _great_ singing voice, and _loves_ that movie!" I exclaimed.

Delaware sighed, knowing exactly what was going on. It had been a while since the best singing states had come together, after all...

* * *

_**Songs mentioned/sang in this chapter!:**_

_**Cold as Ice: Foreigner **_

_**Feels Like the First Time: Foreigner**_

_**Don't Stop Believin' (random lyrics not sung, but inserted into sentences!): Journey**_

_**Someone Like You: Adele (so pretty! *tear*)**_

* * *

_**Okay, I know. I know this is horribly short. But I have a valid reason! Just keep readig and you'll see!**_

_**So, the reason for this is because I seriously wanted to answer a review in a chapter, but alas, the last chapter was posted before I decided to check the reviews! (guess that habit is gonna have to change!)**_

_**Anyway, Happy Camper27 said:**_

_**Really good idea-very original too. However, I can't help but point this out: it would be incredibly dangerous to have an engine run on hydrogen gas. Hydrogen is incredibly explosive-even the smallest spark can ignite it. That's what happened with the Hindenburg. I'm not bashing it or anything-I really like the idea! It's just a little unrealistic, in my mind. Is there an explanation as to why this doesn't happen?**_

_**Oh my god, you don't even know how long I've been dreading this question! But for your answer, I am fully aware of this, and every time I write about the engines I get super mad, as I don't have an explanation. When my father first gave me the idea of a hydrogen engine and the benefits, I immediately thought about the Hindenburg, as I had just done a huge report on it for school. I researched, but found nothing. The plot bunny, however, was an ever-persistent bastard and wouldn't leave me alone. So, dispite defying the laws of safety, I made this story! Sorry 'bout that.**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. Again. But hey, there's going to be singing, in Vegas, next chapter! Does that make up for it? (Seriously doubts it)**_

_**The plot bunny for KQ&C is still bugging me about finishing the first book in that, so I will, even though the story has recieved exactly one Favorite. I am determined that more people will like it, though! DETERMINATION!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you're not totally pissed! :D**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	6. The Apple Tour!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Apple, or anything else! Except OCs. I own them.**_

_**Warnings: cussing, shortness ( -.- )**_

_**Song of the Chapter: *sigh* this is getting hard today... Uh, Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips**_

* * *

We reached Los Angeles soon after that. California was very excited, and I could only guess that was because she wanted to show us her city.

I walked out behind America, who was talking to the two states in front of him. I didn't gasp as we walked out of the doors. The countries behind me did, though. People looked at us weirdly, and California smiled triumphantly, but I didn't care. This city, it was completely different from the Los Angeles the world knew.

It was just like the pictures little Matthew showed us: practically-floating cars, sparkling skyscrapers, finely dressed citizens, and next to no pollution in the air.

America walked over to me. He smirked up at me. "So, commie, what'cha think about one of 'the most polluted cities in America'."

I smiled my childish smile. "It is definitely cleaner than Moscow, I must admit. You win this time, _da?_" I wanted to bring my pipe down onto his face. All would become one with Mother Russia. All.

He smiled, than laughed good-naturadly. "Okay! So now Cali's gonna take us to a good tablet store so everyone can get one."

* * *

I felt really good about proving Russia wrong, but I knew that if we did go to the Apple company, than they would question all of the foreigners.

Obviously, Cali didn't have the same fears, because she led us right into it. The countries, minus Russia, were still staring at the city, so I offered to walk in with Cali. No one objected.

So now we were at the front desk, the clerk typing away. "Excuse me, Shirley?"

The lady looked up at Cali's word. "Oh, it's you again. How many times have I told you not to come-" She noticed me. "M-mr. America! It's an honor to meet you, sir!" She bowed, and I resisted the urge to groan.

"Please, just call me America! I hate formalities!"

"Yes sir, Mr. America." She bowed. I sighed, then laid my tablet on the desk. "Could I get the newest model, and eleven tickets for a tour?"

She took my tablet, admired it (I sighed to myself), then nodded. She typed it into the computer, then gave me my tablet back.

"Yes, you can pick up your newest model at the end of the tour, then you can go into the store and buy accessories if you wish, sir!" She said.

I smiled. "Thanks! Have a nice day!"

"You too, Mr. America!" I groaned when I was sure she couldn't hear me: outside.

The countries turned to me. "What's wrong, Alfred?" Mattie asked.

I rubbed my temples. "The clerk kept bowing to me and treated me like a God. Damn, sometimes I really wished I hadn't told them."

Matthew, Delaware, and Cali understood this, but the other seven didn't. "What?" England asked.

"Aha... Ya see... Oh look, I bought us a ticket for a tour of Apple!" I said, holding it up as proof.

England glared at me, and was about to ask about it again, when I grabbed his wrist. "Com'on! Let's go!"

I dragged my former care-taker into the lobby, and a tour guide was waiting for us. He bowed. "Welcome, Mr. America and company, to Apple Corporations."

I felt six countries' glares, and Russia's smile, on my back as I smiled. "Just call me Alfred! And thanks dude, my friends can't wait!"

He bowed again. "Yes, Mr. America. Please, follow me." I face-palmed, and I felt an arm twirl into mine as I started to walk.

"Thanks for getting us a tour, Dad!" Cali said, smiling brightly.

I laughed, then scruffled her hair. It bounced right back into position. "No problem! You're one of my little girls, after all!"

She giggled at this. "Thanks, Daddy!"

The guide stopped. He turned and pressed a button on the wall. The wall panes shuffled, and were sucked into the wall.

The room beyond the wall was huge, and filled with machinery. The machines were efficiently making tablets, phones and earpieces without any mistakes. By the machines, there was an occasional worker making sure that the machines weren't overheating.

The tour guide started to talk about how fast the machines moved and the statistics of machinery being used of human labor. I zoned out. I had already been on this tour, after all. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and stared at the machines. Those machines, or what they ran on, was what made America what it is today, after all.

I kinda zoned out of the rest of the tour, which only lasted about ten minutes. We arrived in the gift shop, and I left Cali and Delaware with the nations to have them pick out their tablets.

I walked to the counter near the door. The clerk looked up, saw me, and rushed to get out of a relaxed stance (while dropping his coffee on the ground).

"M-mr. America! I have your new tablet right here!" He said, handing my a box with a picture of the iTablet 14. I opened it, and saw my new tablet. I smiled.

"Thanks, bro!" I said, giving him my card. He quickly swiped it, and gave me it back with a smile.

I walked back over to the countries, who were all paying at he other register. I smiled at the scene. I had missed them these past years, and I know America had missed me.

I'd make up for it. I had promised.

* * *

_**I know, I know! Another filler chapter! But, I'm having major writer's block for this story, and it's getting kinda hard to write. I know that the next chapter will be a karaoke match between some states, but I seriously have no idea what to do after that. If you're from good old US of A, send me a review or a PM describing to me something the group should do in your state! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone it was you who told me about that state (if you don't tell me not to, I'll put it at the beginning of a chapter). The only state I don't need is Georgia. (And, ya know, Nevada).**_

_**Thanks guys! I love you all so much! You put up with me! :,) Oh, and heck out some of my other stories if you want! (Hinthinthint)**_

_**Reviews are welcomed, but not required!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


End file.
